


A Dish Best Served Cold (Is A Lie)

by aldiara



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily never learned how to let go.</p>
<p>Written for the "Inappropriate Age Gap" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dish Best Served Cold (Is A Lie)

Somewhere between the first time she discovered the taste of vengeance and… later, Emily loses herself. It would be easier if revenge _were_ a dish best served cold; if she could hold on to that icy rush of justification. If she didn't indulge so readily in Conrad's skilled caresses, the way his tongue dallies expertly for just as long as it needs to.

If she didn't love it so much when he makes her come, makes her let go.

Someday, she'll get back to what she was doing. Someday, he'll pay for making her forget, even for a moment.

Someday.


End file.
